


with someone else in his head

by glownary



Series: up to no good [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Fantasizing, Hate Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Mentioned Momota Kaito, One-Sided Attraction, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pining, Rough Sex, Saioumota Week, Saioumota Week 2020, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kaito is the one he wants.Kaito is not the one in his bed.(Saioumota Week day 6 prompt: intimacy.)Readable as a standalone fic, but now has a sequel:not a second thought about you.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: up to no good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	with someone else in his head

He likes to imagine it would be different with Kaito. 

Yes, Shuuichi thinks, Kaito would treat him well - treat him with kindness. 

Kaito would probably start off a little too gentle, and check that he wasn't hurting him. Too endeared to be frustrated, Shuuichi would just urge him to continue.

Embarrassed, Shuuichi would try to hide his face, but Kaito would say that he wants to see it all, and god, how could he say no to that?

He imagines the way it would feel if Kaito were to reach out and brush the hair from his eyes. Their eyes would meet, then their hands—their lips—

It would be soft, and loving, and intimate—

Kaito would—

_Kaito would—_

Kokichi's hips slam against him once more and then pause abruptly. "Can you _please_ not make it so obvious that you're thinking about him while I'm fucking you? Like, is that so much to ask?"

...Kaito would be nothing like Kokichi.

Face burning from the shame, Shuuichi averts his eyes. "I… I wasn't—"

"Don't give me that. You always get that dopey look on your face when you're fantasizing about him. It's suuuuper distracting." Kokichi remains still as he speaks, the heaving of his chest and the sweat dripping down his neck the only signs of his previous exertion. 

Until this point he had been moving rather quickly, as usual; he likes to move fast and rough and to leave as quickly as he arrived. 

Not that Shuuichi was complaining. He wants Kaito to be soft with him, yes, but it was better this way with Kokichi. As much as he hates to admit it, he came every time… if only it didn't leave him feeling so empty afterwards.

"Please just keep going," he asks quietly. He had been so close before Kokichi stopped.

Kokichi's lips curve up into a smile. "Oh? Why should I?" he taunts. "Clearly you'd rather be somewhere else right now. If you want, I can abandon you here like this—all desperate and needy—so you can call up your _hero_ to save you."

Embarrassment quickly turning to rage, Shuuichi pushes his upper body forward off the bed and hooks an arm around the back of Kokichi's neck. _"Be quiet,"_ he hisses; _"and fuck me already."_ The heat in his face and the smirk that Kokichi gives him almost make him regret swallowing his pride, but it has the intended effect. He falls back onto the bed with a yelp as Kokichi wordlessly returns to his previous pace.

Kokichi is unrelenting; his bony fingers dig into Shuuichi's hips and hold him steady as he presses in harder and harder. Shuuichi might have been embarrassed about the sounds that involuntarily escaped him in response, if he wasn't already thoroughly preoccupied with chasing his own orgasm.

No longer able to think about anything other than his own pleasure, Shuuichi tugs Kokichi closer, raking his fingernails down Kokichi's back as he reaches his climax. For just a little while, things are right in his world.

But, as always, the feeling fades and he's left with an ever-present shame and regret. What would Kaito think if he knew? Why does Kokichi always agree? 

...Is this even worth it?

He's in love with Kaito, but Kokichi is the one that's here right now, making him cum.

At least his bed's not as empty as his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Oumasai Tag. uhh. hope y'all like hatesex???
> 
> title lyrics from the song "up to no good" by the hoosiers; the song doesn't 100% suit the fic cause its lacking the hatesex vibes but it has the "fantasizing about someone else" vibes so what can ya do


End file.
